


Cette passion c'est comme un poison

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, what if, what if ep. 12
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: E se la Dolcetta avesse visto giusto e ci fosse davvero qualcosa tra Castiel e Lysandre?"«È per questo che ci stava per scoprire» sbottò Castiel varcando la soglia di quell’aula in disuso. Per sottolineare il concetto richiuse lentamente e con accuratezza la porta, come se stesse mostrando ad un bambino curioso il suo funzionamento.«Dovrei ridere?» Lysandre si mosse inquieto, seduto sopra un banco, nel tono una leggera alterazione dovuta alla poca gradita spiritosaggine dell’amico.Questi sogghignò divertito e gli si avvicinò con andatura scherzosamente sensuale."





	Cette passion c'est comme un poison

 

 

 

 

Afferrò con forza la maniglia e per poco non gli rimase in mano: la porta era stata chiusa male. _"Distrattamente"_ , aggiunse.  
«È per _questo_ che ci stava per scoprire» sbottò Castiel varcando la soglia di quell’aula in disuso. Per sottolineare il concetto richiuse lentamente e con accuratezza la porta, come se stesse mostrando ad un bambino curioso il suo funzionamento.  
«Dovrei ridere?» Lysandre si mosse inquieto seduto sopra un banco, nel tono una leggera alterazione dovuta alla poca gradita spiritosaggine dell’amico.  
Questi sogghignò divertito e gli si avvicinò con andatura scherzosamente sensuale.  
«Castiel» sbuffò tra l’esasperato e il divertito. A volte era davvero insopportabile con quell’umorismo e sarcasmo degni di un bambino dell’asilo, che si divertiva a indispettire la maestra. «Non è stata colpa mia, comunque. Le abbiamo detto la verità» si difese quindi dalla sua accusa, guardandolo accigliato negli occhi scuri.  
Castiel rispose al suo sguardo con aria di sfida ed incrociò le braccia al petto nella solita posa di superiorità. «La verità è un’altra. La verità è che l’intuito femminile non sbaglia mai».  
«La verità è che la curiosità è donna» rispose lui a tono.  
«Per questo ti sei innamorato di me?» Castiel era palesemente divertito da tutta quella situazione, mentre già pregustava la sua resa.  
«Forse» ammise con un leggero rossore sulle guance che provocò il sogghigno vittorioso del compagno. Poi scosse la testa con divertita rassegnazione e per allentare la tensione si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Sei il solito manipolatore».  
Anche Castiel liberò una risata lasciando perdere la seduzione: con lui non servivano artifizi e forse era per questo che la loro solida amicizia aveva lasciato presto il posto a quello strano sentimento. E fin quando trovava soddisfacente coltivarlo, avrebbe continuato.  
«E non mi hai ancora risposto». Lysandre accavallò le gambe in una posa pensosa, attendendo.  
Castiel scrollò le spalle in un gesto di discolpa. «Ero impegnato a difendere la mia sessualità» replicò fingendosi scandalizzato.  
Lysandre arcuò un sopracciglio con aria divertita, ma subito tornò serio. «La canzone ti è piaciuta, o no?» chiese diretto.  
«Se ammetti di averla scritta per me, sì» lo provocò lui.  
«Castiel» brontolò roteando gli occhi bicromatici. Nonostante la crisi di nervi che gli stava provocando, rimase fermo e in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla sua figura.  
«Okay» si arrese quindi. «Sì, non è male. Anzi, se così ti senti più sicuro, non trattenerti dal saltarmi addosso!»  
Lysandre lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi chiuse le palpebre sconfitto. Se sperava di inculcargli un po’ di buon senso e galanteria, la strada era ancora lunga e in salita.  
Lentamente curvò le labbra in un sorriso: gli era appena venuta un’idea per zittirlo e prendersi una piccola vendetta su tutte quelle frecciatine, che in fondo si era cercato. Voleva un suo parere e sapeva bene che sarebbe stato scoperto subito: Castiel aveva la strana capacità di essere irritante come la puntura di una zanzara, ma era altrettanto arguto da colpire dritto nel segno.  
Sciolse la postura e, data la loro vicinanza, bastò che si sporgesse un poco per appropriarsi delle sue labbra canzonatorie.  
_"Ah, non ridi più adesso?"_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli ma era troppo impegnato e coinvolto per allontanarsi dal suo sapore di nicotina e menta. Castiel masticava sempre un chewingum dopo aver fumato più per un’abitudine ormai radicata, nata per nascondere quel vizio quando ancora frequentavano le medie. Lui invece sapeva quanto quel gesto lo rappresentasse: la nicotina era la sua vera essenza, cancerogena come quel sentimento, e la menta la pungente bugia che mascherava i sottili fili della tela con cui catturava la preda.  
Quando sentì la sua lingua farsi strada e stordirlo con quel bacio che di casto non aveva più nulla, Lysandre comprese di essere caduto nuovamente nella sua trappola.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è il verso della canzone che Lysandre recita a Castiel sempre nell’episodio 12, preso direttamente dal gioco e in francese. In italiano non ricordo come sia stata resa, ma letteralmente è “Questa passione che è come un veleno”.  
> Grazie per la lettura! :)


End file.
